Urchin and the Rage Tide
Urchin and the Rage Tide is the title of the fifth and final book in the Mistmantle Chronicles. The story begins with the Mistmantle islanders celebrating the new year. Families celebrate the good and peaceful reign of King Crispin. Urchin and Sepia have fallen in love. But the otters feel upheavals in the water- a rage tide (a hurricane and tsunami in one) is coming! A delusional squirrel named Mossberry believes he is the chosen priest, Captain, and King of Mistmantle, gathering many gullible followers to his side. He claims to be a seer and believes that the Tower animals are slavers. When the first rage tide hits, several of Mossberry's followers are killed. But worse, Sepia, who has fallen in love with Urchin, is swept away. Urchin cannot forgive himself for letting her go and is extremely distraught. Elsewhere, Myrtle's two siblings, Furtle and Ouch, have gone missing. Crispin feels the pain in his wound from the Raven War and tells only Juniper, Padra, and Cedar that he is sure this wound will eventually kill him. Meanwhile, Padra sends Corr the Voyager, no longer a page, to go and search for Sepia of the Songs. He lands on Whitewings and Swan Isle, learning about all that Crispin and Urchin have done to rescue them. He meets Lord Crown the swan, who joins him in his search for Sepia. Meanwhile, back on Mistmantle, Mossberry attempts to burn down the Tower, growing more insane by the day. He believes it is his duty to burn Mistmantle and become the Chosen Destroyer. Urchin joins the search for the two missing hedgehogs, because it helps take his mind away from his great emotional pain. But Sepia is alive, found on Ashfire Island by Corr and an injured Crown. They feed her on mendingmoss and honey, because she is so incredibly weak. She doesn't know that all water on Ashfire is poisonous and deadly, and she drank some. Corr has to race back in time to Mistmantle to bring Sepia home, if she survives. While Juniper receives a prophecy, to save Sepia, someone must make the ultimate sacrifice. Urchin is prepared to do this, but Crispin stops him and tells him of his death that is soon. King Crispin sacrifices his life so that Sepia of the Songs can return to Mistmantle, and to her beloved Urchin. Before Crispin departs, he quells Mossberry's rebellion by arresting him. Sepia is rescued and Cedar the Queen heals her. Catkin, the heir, becomes queen. Crispin, before his death, makes Urchin of the Riding Stars and Spade the Mole Captains of Mistmantle and Hope a member of the Circle. Crispin's dead body is taken by Corr, who buries him in Anemone Wood and is remembered as the greatest king the island has ever seen, one who was willing to sacrifice his life for a friend. When Sepia becomes better, Urchin is overjoyed and asks her to marry him. She accepts. In the end, Mother Huggen tells the little children a story, which begins with the words, "There was once a brave young squirrel, so bright and brave that he was soon made a captain, and his name was Crispin. He was a fine captain, and so was his friend, Padra..." What happens next to Urchin, Sepia, Fingal, Needle, Cedar, Oakleaf, Catkin, Almondflower, Apple, Filbert, Kererra, Padra, Arran, Tide, Swanfeather, Fionn, Docken, Tay, Thripple, Hope, Spade, Russet, Heath, Tipp, Todd, Juniper, Mossberry, Twirl, Cott, Wing, Wren, Crackle, Scatter, Gleaner, Mother Huggen, Furtle, Ouch, Pitter, Crown, Whittle, Twigg, Burr, Ruffle, Larch, Flame, and Moth? Only the Heart knows. Appearances Characters *Almondflower *Catkin *Cedar *Crispin *Mistress Duntern *Hedgen *Oakleaf *Pottle *Quickpaw (mentioned only) *Scuttle Trivia *The covers of some "Urchin and the Rage Tide" books read "Urchin and the Raven War", despite being the correct book inside. Category:Books